hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
Plots and Prophecies
Leave your plot ideas below for reveiw by the rest of the members of this site! Have fun!! Current Plot Hollyleaf had recived a prohecy from MoonClan: When the sun blinks, when the hawk falls, when the cat worries, there will be the plant of destruction. The fox is dead, the darkness will perish if the weakest doesn't make a sacrifice. '' '' Sun blinks-Elcipsemoon/Eclipse/Darkness Hawk falls:Holly someone Cat worries:Shadekit's strange says, Earthkit and Tigerkit freaking out- Plant of destruction Let's see: Leafkit, Petalfur and Petalkit, Rosekit, Hollyleaf, Mint,Sage(?) and others????? '' Fox is dead:Silverwood or Foxstar ''Darkness will persish: A cat with a dark name. Shadekit, Smokekit, or Darkpaw '' Weakest:You'll see. Ideas I am writing a story about Petalfur, and she is going to accidently recive a prohecy (she gets lost in a snowstorm right before she has her 2nd litter of kits and ends up at the Moolpool but doesn't realize) that involves all the clans banding togeher against a clan called DeathClan that was founded by Scourgestar(A she-cat. formerly from Houseclan. She hated Petalfur because Redtooth was Petalfur's mate and not hers.RPed by Darkcloud!). The Deputy is named Fury.( A she-cat. Sandstar? Will you RP Fury?) They have 10 warriors and 10 apprentices. Ther is large battle and........ Only Sandstar, Darkcloud, and thouse who have read the peanut gallery know. Warning!: Cats die, and two of petalfur's kits die.:( . Beware an old enemy, and the Fury of Death. The most painful wounds are those that do not bleed. 10 and 10 shall rise and 18 fall,But the choice of one shall decide it all! -[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Daughter of Scourge]]I'm Evil! Hollylord wants to make a few omens, and a prophecy. (But after someone else!) AND Everyone should do a prophecy. Comments from the peanut gallery :) That is a really good idea,Darkcloud.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Thanks-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Your welcome.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What should Scourgestar and Fury look like?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Maybe Scourgestar can be a bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes. And Fury maybe dark gray or brown tabby. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan I like that. Thanks! I'm gonna go find pics now!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Will anybody else die? Deputy of StarClan 23:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cats who die: Two of Petalfur's kits, most of Deathclan, anyone else who wants to kill their carrie. Other than that, Just some Majgor and minor injurys. The med cats will be real busy. XD.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! When is the DeathClan battle going to happen? [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan When I have finished with my story, and Hollyleaf finishes her prohpecy, which probaly won't happen anytime soon. XD.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! This probably won't happen for a long time. Deputy of StarClan 00:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I know. I Think as soon as I'm done writing my story, We'll start this plot.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! What about Feathercloud 's prochey? [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan It's not a plot that involes all the clans, so feel free to do that now.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! I just posted a new story check it out!! Deputy of StarClan 00:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Great story Dust!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Loved the Story Dust! And I could get meh sis to Rp Fury! She's really good at evil ;). And how about for the end of the prophecy, "But the choice of one shall decide it all" And that could be Redtooth deciding that he loved Petalfur more than her, and ends up killing her[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan YES, but Redtooth won't fully kill her, he only thinks that he killed Scourgestar!!! I'm gonna RP her.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cool! Someone must kill fury though!!! I think it would be appropriate that Dust kills her, since its deputy on deputy ;)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan If your sis RPs Fury, she can choose wether or not she wants her carrie die. I would prefer that she didn't die, so that she and Scourgestar can randomly reapper to cause trubole.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Kay, then she wont die. But im giving her a nasty scar down her back![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Cool.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Very.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I can't wait to do this! The Story is almost dooone!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Me either!!!!!!!-waits eagerly for story to be done- ;)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan IDEA!!!We have a page like threetrees time zones page, ecept you sign up to RP a charrie from DeathClan and you post your Warrior cat from the clan. Then I match everyone up with an opponent. Ex: Sandstar RPs Sandstar, and Darkcloud RPs Scourgestar, so they fight each other. But at the same time, Darkcloud RPs Darkpaw, and Sandstar RPs an apprentice from DeathClan, so they fight. That way, I don't end up RPing all of Deathclan!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Okay??????????????????? Will sign up dere- No Holly! One prophecy at a time!!!! You can do yours after dark does hers[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What does that mean???) Remember we still have to get rid of the badgers on out territory and possibly drive out ThunderClan so EarthClan can come back. If not ThunderClan will be the third Clan. But they need a page with pics of leader and deputy ect.... Deputy of StarClan 13:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Can I rp a warrior form DeathClan? [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Probably![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Yes.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! EVERYONE ATTENTION!!: SIGNUP NOW FOR THE BATTLE OF DEATHCLAN ON THIS PAGE: Signups for DeathClan Battle Thanks, -Daughter of ScourgeFavored by the Dark Forest! Seroiusly! Come on people sign up!! ' '''A big thank you to those who already have!-'Daughter of ScourgeFavored by the Dark Forest! ' ''''WHy are there so many rules? If I was there, Fury would be Hollylord!' honestly Holly, no, he wouldnt I'm letting Foxstar do it, because otherwise, she really doesn't have anything to do, and i wanted to let other people than me and hollylord be Evil. And Foxstar isn't a big pain like Hollylord.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! And Fury iz a GIRL!!!!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Thankies to you Dark :)SandstarLeader of Starclan Because it's MY plot idea. We went with YOUR prohecy for a lonnnnnnnng time!-'''Daughter of ScourgeFavored by the Dark Forest! :D''' But why are you doing the funnest things when Im gone? Well, while i was gone, It seemed that the site exploded! And then noone told me what had happened, even though I asked!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I can hold the plot off till you get back from Vaction.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! AHHHHHHH! About to lose comuni- Category:MoonClan Category:ShadowClan Category:StarClan Category:EarthClan Category:Other places Category:Other Pages Category:Fun null